In many data transmission applications, it is common for data to "hop" over network links of different capacities. For example, a typical scenario might involve a high-capacity network link switching over to a wireless link. Networks in which such hopping occurs are generally referred to as heterogenous networks. In heterogenous networks, packets may have to be dropped to accommodate a hop to a lower-capacity link. Packets could also be lost in the network due to transmission errors or congestions. If packet retransmission is not a viable option, due to real-time transmission constraints or other limitations, it is still important to provide the receiver with the most meaningful information possible despite the packet loss.
For applications in which image data is transmitted, a conventional approach to alleviating the packet loss problem is to send the images in a layered, multiresolution manner. This approach separates the data into parts of unequal importance. Packets are then labeled with an indication of the priority of the data contained therein. Thus, in a scenario in which a packet needs to be dropped, a network control mechanism may be used to discard the lowest priority packets first. At the receiver, the image is reconstructed from the high-priority essential information carried in packets which were labeled as such and therefore not dropped. A similar technique used in video data transmission is described in G. Karlsson and M. Vetterli, "Three-Dimensional Subband Coding of Video," Proc. IEEE Int. Conf. Acoust., Speech and Signal Proc., pp. 1100-1103, New York, N.Y., April 1988. Although this technique does not require the introduction of additional data, it does require the additional complexity of examining the contents of each packet to determine priority. In addition, it is generally not applicable to transmission over the Internet, which is based on the Internet Protocol (IP) and does not provide priority, levels, and transmission over broadband networks based on asynchronous transfer mode (ATM), which can accommodate only two priority levels. These and other important networks may therefore require packet retransmission, redundant packet transmission or other inefficient techniques in order to ensure a desired quality level for the image reconstructed at the receiver.